florensiafandomcom-20200222-history
100 Floors Tower
The 100 Floors Towers (also known as the Gilles de Rais Towers) are tall, behemoth structures that serve as a party instance for players of level 15 and up. A total of four of these have been discovered in the world of Florensia so far, and can be accessed through interacting with the Tower Master NPC present in any of the four capital cities. As the name suggests, the tower is an instance that consists of 100 floors. Inside, players have a set amount of time to kill all monsters on each floor and, if successful, will automatically advance to the next. The strength and levels of the monsters continues to increase as you climb higher, but so do the rewards. Additional information at: https://www.florensia-online.com/pages/guides-gamefeat-100floors Inside the Tower The tower is an instanced zone: once your party has gone inside you will only be in there with your party. Each of the four towers can accommodate up to 10 parties at the same time, although you cannot see or interact with other parties. The tower will only be open to you and your party for a set time, so work fast and climb as high as possible. Rules *Party members killed inside the tower they can be revived -- but only if done so before the time is up or the floor they died on is cleared. If the rest of the party proceeds to the next level the dead party member will be kicked out of the tower and marked red on the party interface. *Players can only enter the tower while the party is still "preparing" on the first floor, but may exit the tower at any time by clicking the "Exit" button under the countdown timer at the start of each floor. *Monsters inside of the tower will give EXP but will NOT drop items. *The more you progress in the tower the stronger the monsters become. Developing a strategy is essential for reaching the higher floors -- let alone surviving them. Mechanics Once the first player enters the tower a countdown timer will be initiated: during this time the other players can enter the tower and buff up/prepare. Once the timer has run out the monsters of the first floor will appear along with another timer, which indicates the amount of time allotted to the party to clear that floor. The party will automatically advance to the next floor once all monsters on a floor have been killed or, should they fail to do so in time, be kicked out of the tower. The other 99 floors follow the same pattern: a small time window at the start of each floor to prepare/exit after which the monsters of that floor will spawn along with the second timer. If all monsters are killed in time the party will advance to the next floor. History Some time ago, mysterious towers were spotted on all islands. Rumors were flying thick and fast, but it was not until strangers who called themselves Tower Masters appeared that the people became aware that a great challenge might wait for them in those towers. Named after one of the most powerful magicians who existed back in the days of the Sky City of Pardioc and the continent Lux Plena, the 100 Floors Tower is also known as "Gilles de Rais Tower". The tower is known to be enchanted with magical energies no one can control. Those who enter the tower and fight their way to the top are reminded of going up a large and never-ending spiral; you will start to feel dizzy, the monsters will become stronger, and the walls will seem to move closer to squash you. Rewards & Rankings The main reward for participating in the tower challenge are a number of military crosses, which come in Bronze, Silver and Gold grades, and can be exchanged for rare weapons (Imperial Gifts) with any of the Tower Master NPCs. These crosses are obtained by completing the quests given from quest scrolls sold by the Tower Masters, as well as the consecutive quest that is given by the Roxbury manager. If you completed the entire tower your party will also be listed on the rankings, but only the top party and the following 10 will be displayed. If no party has cleared the tower yet then the highest reaching one will be listed instead.